


Yet Another Unfamiliar Ceiling

by 4kids5ever



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji gets invited into Asuka's room to find something unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Unfamiliar Ceiling

It had been a long day of school and synchronization testing. Asuka had already headed home for the day while Shinji went off to the convince store to get food for that night's dinner. When Shinji finally arrived at Misato-san's apartment he heard someone yell from the back of the apartment. It was Asuka!

"Shinji! Could you come to my room for a second? I need you to check something out for me!"

Shinji was startled; he had never been in Asuka's room before. He replied with a nervous sounding, "O-ok."

Shinji walked to Asuka's room and opened the door. He was startled by what he saw: Asuka laying in her bed wearing nothing but her white and orange striped panties!

"Misato won't be home until very late tonight," Asuka said, "let's have some fun, Shinji."

Shinji wasn't sure what to do at that point. He started saying things like "What if somebody catches us?" and "I really should be getting started on dinner." and "I don't have and condoms."

"SHUT UP, STUPID SHINJI!" Asuka yelled, "let me suck your cock."

She then started motioning for him to come closer.

"O…ok…" Shinji muttered as he walked towards Asuka.

Shinji began to undo his pants and underwear. Asuka started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You call that a penis?"

She was laughing at his 2 inch dick. Shinji blushed.

"It's not my fault I was born with a small dick," he said.

"Looks like this is a job for Asuka-chan!" Asuka said in an annoyed tone.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small hand puppet that looked like a stuffed version of herself and had Asuka written across the side. She then started playing with Shinji's sad excuse of a cock. Shinji's cock started to get hard. It got so hard it grew another inch.

"That's not any better, stupid Shinji." Asuka said while stroking Shinji's erection with the puppet.

Shinji began to moan. Asuka started using Asuka-Chan more aggressively. Soon Shinji spewed his seed all over the small hand puppet.

"Goddamnit! Stupid Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "Now I have to wash Asuka-chan because of you!"

She then looked at Shinji's cock. It was at about half chub and still dripping semen. Asuka then said "How about we get you cleaned up first, Shinji." She tossed the pupped aside and began licking Shinji's penis furiously, licking up every last drop of cum. Shinji let out another loud moan.

"You like that, don't you, Shinji?" She said with a mouth full of Shinji's seed.

She then stood up and took off her now soaking panties, revealing her wet pussy. Shinji, having never seen an actual vagina before, was startled. Once again he turned bright red. Shinji was now fully erect once again and ready for some action. Asuka got and her hands and knees with her ass facing in Shinji's direction. "Fuck me." Asuka said. Shinji plunged his dick straight into Asuka's dripping vagina. Asuka let out a short "AH" from the sudden penetration. Shinji began pounding Asuka's pussy very hard. She began to moan.

"For somebody with such a small dick, you sure know how to fuck a girl!" Asuka said, out of breath.

Shinji also began moaning. The two continued to fuck for the next hour. After a long pounding, both Asuka and Shinji finally came. They both let out a loud yell. Shinji's semen began spewing out of Asuka's pussy.

"Looks like my entry plug is leaking LCL." Shinji said. He then let out a nervous chuckle.

"Shut up, stupid Shinji!" Asuka said, trying to catch her breath.

Asuka then collapsed onto the floor. She had passed out from all the fucking. Shinji soon followed suite, but before he blacked out, he looked up at the ceiling and said to himself, "yet another unfamiliar ceiling."


End file.
